Little days Of Love
by AngelBabyKagome14
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were the best of freinds until a new love happened they finally revealed how they felt... Tragedy lurks among it, drama, even an unexpected pregancy with a big unexpected surprise...
1. Introductions

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am in love with a boy in my class but the problem is hes my best freind and I don't wanna loose my friendship with him. We have been friends since sixth grade. He has took my breath away everyday since then. He once dated this girl name kikyou and they broke up due to the fact that he found out she cheated on him with a boy named Bankotsu. I have a loving family, but my mom abused me when I was thirteen and I got taken out of my home when I was fifthteen and moved a few blocks away with my stepdad Naraku who loves me very much. He is bisexual and he has yet to be marrade anyone. I am currently in highschool, a Junior at that which makes me so happy because that means only one year left of highschool. I might tell Inuyasha how I feel about him during Senior year because if he turns me down then I'll be able to just go to college and not worry about him hurting me. My best freind Sango tells me to tell Inuyasha how I feel but I am just not sure. 

My name is Inuyasha Takihashi, I'm a Junior just like my best freind Kagome Higurashi. I live on my own because both of my parents died when I was sixteen and I just turned eighteen around a week ago. I think I love m best freind Kagome but am really sure she doesn't love me, a worthless half breed. No one has ever loved me. My first love Kikyou cheated on me and I about lost it, but then I noticed that there was a prettier girl, with ten times more potential. My best freind Miroku told me it would be best to tell her how I feel but what if that recked our freindship, I would hate to loose her. Her foster father Naraku trusts me with her yet I am so worried about telling her how I feel.

My name is Miroku Tojohoa, and I love this marvolous girl named Sango Lulana, she seems to be the only one to understand my feelings. I have a cursed hand that can't keep it's hand off other girls. I love Sango and she knows I love her just she keeps saying no so what do I do about this I'll never know I guess. Sango my love come to me, you belong to me please please please.

My name is Sango Lulana, and this creepy pervert likes me but everything changes during these next two years. I mean hello there are new people in the school and there are my freinds who help me through every problem and there is a new shopping mall for me and my home girl Kagome to shop till we drop. Maybe if Miroku shapes up and stops hitting on all girls around him I'll actually consider going out with him trust me hes cute yet he's a player towards girl if only he could be faithful.

My name is kikyou and i love inuyasha he is mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine

My name is Naraku and i have a step daughter named kagome and a boyfreind named Hinku. I love my family and you fuck with my daughter you get hurt.


	2. First Day Of School

First day of a new year horrary new people , your greatest freinds and the love of you life all in the same place horrary. **''Hi Inuyasha how are you on this great day" "Actually Kagome I am perfectly fine and I missed you this past week I am very sorry I had to go off with my brother Shessy. Him and his wife Rin wanted to talk to me about dads inheritent."** Kagome giggled as he told her that because he said it in the most cute tone. Not soon after, Sango and Miroku joined them in class one of the day. Which happened to be Chemistry. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha and Sango like she usually does each year.

_Kagome,  
Do you plan on telling Inuyasha on how you feel soon, because I found out that he liked a girl over the summer and that if you don't tell him you might just loose him. _

_Your Homie, Sango_

Sango passed the note to her with confidence that Kagome that she would tell Inuyasha she loved him. Kagome had made up her mind that if her friends won't leave her alone about telling Inuyasha how she felt about him she would just tell him. She was fed up with it. Inuyasha,

_My dearest friend, I would like to tell you honestly how I feel towards you. You light up my life in so many ways, you pick me up when I am down you make me laugh when I am crying you are every girls dreams please dearest Inuyasha tell me how you feel about me because I love you.  
Your Friend, Kags_

She slowly passed the note to Inuyasha, her hands shaking the whole way. _**'Please let him love me'**_ He took the note with a smile on his face. He opened the note and read it around three or four times Kagome couldn't tell. He looked at her in Awe.

_Kagome,  
I Love You too Kags. I have you years. You have done so much more than light up my life but you make me so happy when I'm around you more than Kikyho ever did. Please Kags will you be my girl?_

She thought about it for a long while because she didnt know wether she should or not, you have to look at it from her perspective and understand she might loose her best freind. She decided to think about it and tell him later

Will Kagome say yes. Will she be his girl? Read and find out


	3. Shessy's back and the talk

The Lunchroom Answer

She met Inuyasha in the lunch room. She decided now would be just as good of time as any to tell him her answer. She walked slowly to the lunch table and whispered one word in Inuyasha's ear **"Yes Inuyasha I would love to be your girlfreind."** Inuyasha smiled at her and mouthed her the words _**'Thank you'.**_

At Gym

Kagome got into her gym shorts for a short game of volleyball her favorite sport. Inuyasha decided to walk up to her and suprise her with a quick cheek kiss. Him and her both knew that they wernt ready for any kisses although they known eachother since forever. Inuyasha loved Kagome since freshmen year, but never thought she would love a half breed like him but she did and she made him the happiest.

After School

Kagome had cheerleading practice because of the game although she wasnt a prep. Inuyasha watched as she got on the top of the pyramid. When they were finished practicing they went to her house to enjoy the time they had together. **"Inuyasha remember when we were fourteen and I loved you and you thought I was talking just like a friend well guess what I really meant it I did love you."** Inuyasha looked very suprised at this because he never thought he would have someone love him. His brother only wants to be around him because his father has an inheritance, and he is seeing just how much he can get. Knock!Knock! Knock! **"Kagome, Inuyasha's brother, Fluffy is here"** Inuyasha heard his brother growl. He laughed at that fact. "Hi Fluffy" He smiled at her, because he hadn't seen her in so many years that its hard to believe that she got so big and looked so mature. **"Hi Kags, hows my favorite teenager nowadays?"** She answered with a simple**" Im good"** she gave him a big hug and he picked her up and swung her in a circle which was her favorite. "**Inuyasha I came over to tell you that me and Rin are moving back to Toyko for a year or two because we miss Kagome and the random events that go on in this crazy city we all call home"** Inuyasha sighed because him moving back meant he would have to limit his time with Kagome.

Inuyasha's talk with Shessy

**"Inuyasha come in here I need to talk to you about your relationship with Kagome."** Inuyasha knew what this talk was about. He walked to the den where his brother was. **"Inuyasha have you talked to Kagome about the mating ritual you are to perform before your eighteenth birthday in which is in two months."** He did his usual sighing movement. **"No I have not told Kagome about that we both aren't ready for that, I mean honestly just because we love eachother doesn't mean I am ready to make love to her, we have only gone out for a day."** A deep pause of silence enter the room. **"Inuyasha either you tell her or I will because if you do not mate when you turn eighteen you will loose all control of your human side forever and possibly rape the one you love. We both don't want that to happen because you know if you hurt Kagome in any fashion I will castate your ass, no more games Inuyasha, you have one week to decide wether you want to be the one to tell her or I will!**" His brother got up and walked out of the room. You could tell he meant no more games.

Will Inuyasha tell Kagome or will he let her find out by Shessy. Stay Tuned and Find out.


	4. Dreams

Kagome's Dream

Kagome went to bed that night with a minor tenseness like Inuyasha was hiding something from her.  
Dream mode

_**" Oh yes I would love to marry you."** Kagome responded. **" I love you Kagome and remember that I have to go, but before I do how about a little pleasure for my precious Kagome." **His hands roamed her body while he kissed her, he moved slowly down her neckline. **"Beg for me Kagome"** she moaned as he touch her breast from under her shirt. He hiked up her skirt with one hand while the other was on her left breast teasing her. He pulled away from her, making her whine at the loss of his touch. He pulled down her panties and pumped one finger in. **"Beg Kagome"** he paused for a second **"Scream my Name" **_

Right before she screamed his name she woke up in a cold sweat. Her body felt all stick and she noticed her panties were across the room and her shirt was unbuttoned like in her dream. **"My this is so fucking screwed up dude."** Who was the man in her dream, She would have to ask Shessy tommorow about this he knew alot about a **_Demonology_.**

Inuyasha's Dream

Inuyasha walked to his room after his talk with his brother and ended up falling asleep.  
Dream mode 

_**" Will you marry me"** Inuyasha asked the women he could not see but he knew he loved her with all his heart more than he loved everyone. **"Yes I would love to marry you"** the young women responded. **" Inuyasha how about we have a little fun"**. He pulled off his shirt and she kissed his chest making him moan. She unzipped his pants and grabbed his manhood and he screamed. **" That's it Inuyasha scream real loud for me baby."** She moved her hand up and down along his length. He moaned**," Inuyasha say my name baby, come on beg for me to keep going"** He moaned **"Please don't stop K"  
**_

He woke up in a cold sweat before he heard the last few letters of her name. Who could this girl be. **"Dammit maybe my brother is right maybe I need to tell Kagome"** He would ask his brother about his dreams in the morning but right now he would try and go back to sleep because he had to go shopping with Kagome and take her out to the movies tommorow.

Who is this girl he dreamt about and what about kagome who was in her dreams?


	5. Answers

The Talk

**"Shessy, um I need to talk to you"** he looked at her in concern**."What is it Kagome?"** she looked extreamly tense. All of the sudden Inuyasha came in, **"Shes-"** Inuyasha was cut off when he noticed Kagome was there. "**Kagome what the hell are you doing here I need to talk to my brother its very important."** Shessy sighed **"Inuyasha, Kagome I know what this is about either Inuyasha will tell you or I will."** Inuyasha shook his head meaning he couldnt tell her**."Kagome, Inuyasha is sopose to mate before his eighteenth birthday or he will loose all control of his human side and he might just rape you, the women he loves, You both had a dream last night, Kagome because you were thinking Inuyasha was hiding something from him. Inuyasha you had one because you were confused wether you wanted to tell Kagome about this or not. Kagome I can understand that you might not be ready to take all this in but you have to or you might regret not letting it all in."** He stopped talking. **"Inuyasha is that true?"** Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome just smiled**."Inuyasha I dont mind that you want to mate with me but mating means marrage which would explain my dream and would explain the sexual relations in my dream."**

Inuyasha Unbareable Urges

Inuyasha's birthday came closer and closer to Inuyasha and they have yet to mate because they both havent felt comfortable with it. Inuyasha felt the urge again and that had to be controlled. What was he too do? Inuyasha decided to go to bed because he couldnt take it his urges were way to strong. Maybe Kagome had second thoughts on her being the one. Who knows. He would have to wait to find out what would happen in the next few weeks.

At Kagomes

**"Kagome, where are you going."** Naraku asked his daughter. **"Oh, Im going over to Inuyasha's later dad, I have some business to take care of"** Kagome answered nicely. Kagome walked to her room and got dressed in a very slutty outfit ready for Inuyasha to take her as his mate. A blood red bra with black lining over it and a pair of black panties with red lining. She put the sexy robe that went along with her undergarmets. She got in her car and drove over to his house.

With Inuyasha

Shessy knew she was coming because she called him and told him so he left the door unlocked and made sure Inuyasha didn't lock his door. Kagome walked in with confidence on her face and couldnt wait for Inuyasha to ...


	6. Make me Yours

**If you dont like lemons please dont read this... Warning**

Make me yours

Kagome walked in the house, ready to for Inuyasha to make love to her. She knocked on his door and he opened it and she said **"I know you want in but remember this isn't a dream."** Inuyasha looked at her. She pushed him down onto bed and kissed him roughly. His hands roamed her silky skin, he pushed her robe off her sholders and threw it onto the floor. He got up and got on top of her, he was the dominant one. He removed her bra and teased her breasts. He sucked one and then the other with light gently movement making sure he didnt hurt her. She pulled off his shirt and kissed his muscular chest. Inuyasha explored her body with gently nips on certain areas which made her moan each time he did it. He reached her panties and he slowly moved them down ready to send her to pleasure central. He threw the panties to the floor and started licking her woman hood and enjoying the flavor of her. She reached her climax after around twenty minutes of non-stop pleasure to her body. **" Inuyasha make me yours, forever I want to be yours and only yours forever and ever. I love you take me now please."** He granted her request and entered her slowly letting her get used to his size and make sure she wasnt in to much pain. He thrusted into her slowly and her body went with his pace. She widened her legs more and told him to go faster. They both met their climax and came at the same time. Inuyasha bit her shoulder and marked her as his. Inuyasha rolled over and held her close to him and they both fell asleep waiting for there morning to come. **" I love you Kagome"** she smiled **"I love you to Inuyasha"** was the response when morning came.

The Tensed Feeling

Kagome got up after going back to sleep, she woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and a ham and cheese omlette with a side of hickory bacon and toast. She put one of Inuyasha's shirts on and a pair of his boxers. She walked downstairs to the kitchen to find a very happy Inuyasha cooking a shitload of breakfast for her and him to share. **"Morning Sexy"** he told her **"Morning Baby"** she took a seat at the table and grabbed a plate which Inuyasha took away from her and told her to let him take care of her today. The next couple of days were painful for Kagome because she woke up every morning vomiting. She had a tensed feeling in her stomach. All she wanted to eat was peppermints.

The Appointment

Kagome went to see a doctor about the issues she's been having with her stomach. He ran many tests and found out that Kagome was either pregnant or had a large chance on having cancer. He was going to run a few more tests and find out what it was and get back to her.

Is Kagome pregnant or does she have cancer. Stay tuned


	7. Kagomes Power

The Call

Kagome got a call from the doctor stating she was pregnant and that cancer wasnt likely due to the fact she has been tested by family orders two times every year. She was happy to be pregnant with the love of her lifes baby but school what about school, how would she go to school with all this drama. What would Inuyasha say about all of this? Oh lord with he leave me?

School Again

Kagome drove to school ready to see her best freind Sango and tell her about all that happened in the last weekend. "**Sango, guess what happened this weekend."** Kagome said to her in a nervous state of mind. **"What is it Kags?"** Kagome took a deep breath ready to tell her what happened but was stopped when she saw her boyfreind her mate talking to Kikyho. Kagome got really angry, so angry that she had a pink glow coming from her body. Kagomes eyes turned white as she walked over to Inuyasha. **"Get Away From My Mate."** Kagome waved her hand and Kikyou was thrown from the middle of the hallway into the lockers at the other end of the hall.** "Kagome its not what you think we were only talking, she asked me how we were.**" Kagome motioned Kikyou's body into the air, and Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand and pulled it down. **" Kagome, Baby, snap out of it, dont hurt anyone please."** She glared at Inuyasha with no emotion in her eyes **" Back off Inuyasha."** Kagomes eyes flicked from white to red over and over again. _'Ive got to get Kagome out of here before she hurts Kikyou so bad that, I dont even want to think about that.'_ He grabbed her, withen two seconds he was slung backwards with alot of force. Inuyasha got up and noticed her eyes turned red from white she was in a pure rage state. Inuyasha ran down the hall, asked Sango and Miroku to help him and Miroku went to get Kouga and Inuyasha called Shessy and Rin. They walked to her and noticed she has changed completely, she has black ears and claws and she has a dark red glow instead of the pinkish glow. Shessy and Inuyasha grabbed her arms and Kouga and Miroku grabbed her legs, "** Inuyasha you do realize that Kagome is more powerful now and when jealousy takes over she has nothing but evil take-over her body. She is a Preistess and now she turned into a demon.**" Shessy said. The five people took Kagome out of the school and put her in the car. Sango and Miroku sat next to her making sure she didnt get away and kill Kikyou. Inuyasha sat up from ready for anything she dished at him and Shessy.

Kagomes Power

Kagomes power was unbelievable, and she was so much stronger than Inuyasha and Shessy. Her power is only acessed when she is mad or jealous. Nothing can stop her. So dont piss her off. Inuyasha made this note because what can he do, his mate is stronger that her. 'Kagome, I love you, Just dont hurt anyone over me' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her. She was in a peaceful slumber, her power drains her energy. When she awakes she would tell everyone everything. Pregnancy, Relationships, Love...

Is Inuyasha telling Kagome the truth or is He cheating on her with Kikyou. Will Kagome tell Inuyasha she is pregnant or will she wait. Wait and find out...


	8. Truth

The Truth

Kagome woke up, with only a sense of pain in her head, maybe it was a headache. She noticed Inuyasha was watching her, with love in his eyes. Was Inuyasha hiding something from her or was he just worried?** " Inuyasha, are you cheating on me with Kikyou?"** He frowned at her, "**No Kagome, I swear I am not cheating on you. I would never, we are made for eachother, how could you think that?"** She could tell Inuyasha wasn't lieing to her.** "Inuyasha, you promise me if I tell you something you won't think any less of me and you wont leave me? Promise me."** Kagome asked Inuyasha. **"Kagome, I promise"  
"Inuyasha, I- I-Im pregnant."** Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes like oh my god. **"Kagome, I cant believe I got you pregnant."** Kagome thought he would leave her but you never know anymore most guys dont stay. Kouga knocked up Ayame and he left her all alone and she moved to Krypto. He knew exctly what she was thinking. That he would leave her. Time would only tell what was to happy between them. But for the time being he needed to tell her exactly how long a demon baby took to be born because she probally thinks it will be nine months before the baby is born. **"Kagome, you know this baby will only take four months to be born."** Her mouth dropped to the floor. **"Inuyasha I'm going to go ok I have things to take care of I love you bye"** She ran out the door to her car which Shessy drove back from the school after he little inncedent.

Sango and Kagomes Talk

Kagome drove to Sango's house majorly confused not knowing what to do. _**Knock**! **Knock**! **Knock**!_ **"Sango I need to talk to you."** Sango walked to the door and let Kagome in, **"Kagome, sweety what is wrong?"** Kagome braced herself this was going to be a long night between her and her best freind and possible a doctor in the morning. **" Well Sango, Inuyasha got me pregnant after we mated two nights ago when I got told from Shessy that he needed to mate before his eighteenth birthday which is not that far away. And Inuyasha might leave me, I mean he didn't say wether he would or not but he might. Should I abort the baby, I dont wanna loose the baby or Inuyasha but I dont know Im so confused I need some help."**Kagome said without taking a breath. **"Ok Kagome calm, down Inuyasha wont leave you and I hope you don't abort the baby. A baby's life is more important then Inuyasha's love. Hunny call Inuyasha and talk to him about this."** Kagome nodded her freind was right she needed to talk to Inuyasha but who was more important to Kagome the baby.

The Phone Call

Kagome called Inuyasha ready to talk to him about the baby.

**"Hello"**

**"Hi Kagome"  
"Inuyasha we need to talk about this baby situation"  
"Whats wrong"  
"No Inuyasha I need to know wether the baby is worth keeping"  
"What are you talking about Kags is the baby not important to you"  
"It is"  
"Well then why are you talking about not keeping it are you not happy to be pregnant"  
"I am its just"  
"Just what"  
"I need to know if you will stay will me?"**

_Will Inuyasha stay with Kagome or will he leave her all alone? Will Kagome abort the baby read and find out_


	9. The Date

The Answer

**"Yeah Kagome of course I will stay with you"  
"Oh Inuyasha thank you"  
"No baby, you dont need to thank me. I love you very much and I would never leave you."**

Miroku's try

Miroku walked up to Sango's front door, _Knock!Knock!Knock!  
_**"Hi Miroku what you need"  
"Um Sango, I would li-k-k-e to know if you want to go out with me like to the mmm-oooo-vies"  
"Well Miroku, I dont know what to say but I know you have a wondering hand and you just dont leave girls alone"  
"Please Sango, please please please"  
"Ok Miroku, when would you like to go out"  
" I was thinking Friday at eight"  
"Ok its a date"  
**Sango shut her door with a smile on her face that Miroku didnt see. Only Friday would see what would happen between with the two lovers. Sango did love him but cheating and flirtatous moves from him would cause issues she didnt want.

Girl Shop alot

Kagome and Sango decided to go shopping with Miroku and Inuyasha buying everything they wanted. Kagome took Sango into _**'Hot Topic'**_ because Inuyasha and Miroku bith needed a little teasing and that shop has cloths that show alot of flesh. Both girls grabbed two corsets and a skirt and leather pants with a choker. Sango got a purple lace skirt and corset and a green pair of jeans and a green Emily Strange shirt. Kagome got a red plaid skirt and corset, and a pink shirt that had skulls on it and a pair of black jeans with pink skulls on them, along with a black pair of earing and choker with a cross on it. Both girls came out in their first outfit and asked the boys what they thought of their outfit they responded with their mouth hitting the floor. The second outfit made the boys drool. By the end of the day the girls got a walk in closet full of shoes and outfits. All Ten-thousand dollars worth. The girls did get a few outfits that they bought themselves so the boys didnt see, because it was for their dates with their men or the ones they loved anyway.

The date

Sango got ready for her date. Curled her hair in pretty little spiral curls. Miroku knocked on the door waiting on his date to walk down the stairs. Sango walked out the door and Miroku comment on the way she looked **"Sango you look beautiful tonight"  
**They both got in the car and drove to the movies ready to see _**'Saw 4'  
**_They walked into the movie theater, watched the movie, and Miroku asked a question. **" Sango I had a lot of fun tonight, and I would like to know if you would go out with me like boyfriend girlfriend?"**

**Will she say yes? What will happen in the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome? Stay tuned to find out**


	10. Pre Proposal

**Warning- graffic content ahead, mainly over boys if you dont like what was put then please skip it!!!**

Do you love me

**"Yeah Miroku, I will be your girlfriend, but the moment you cheat on me Ill cut your dick off and shove it down you throat then sew up the wound and then tear it back open and put dry ice on it and salt all over your wound then leave you there to bleed to death"  
"Ooook Sango thats good but a bit scary."** Miroku said scared as hell. **" Well Miroku, I am going to go."**

Kagome's needs

Kagome went home craving chocolate only wanting chocolate. She wanted her boyfreind to make love to her until her body couldnt take it. Gosh this was getting difficult, being pregnant and wanting and needing everything. Why wont Inuyasha ask her to marry him, usually thats what boys do to girls when they get pregnant and when they love then at least. _'Oh Inuyasha why have you not asked me to marry you yet'_ Kagome thought as she lied in her bed. Kagome ended up falling asleep while thinking about every little thing. Inuyasha didnt know what to do with Kagome wether to propose to Kagome or to just let her have the baby and help her. He wanted to marry her but he wasnt sure if now is the right time to.

Shessy's Advice

**"Shessy I dont know what to do, I want to marry Kagome but I think its to early we only been dating for almost two months."** Inuyasha asked his brother and his wife as he entered the kitchen. and they may not approve**."Well Inuyasha if you love her and want to marry her then why should you care how long you guys have been together. You decide what you want, but remember to ask for Naraku's permission along with his boyfreinds because they love Kagome "** Inuyasha knew his brother was right and decided maybe he needed to listen to what his brother was saying.

The Proposal

Inuyasha went over to Kagomes house the very next morning after he went shopping for an engagement ring for his love, his soon to be wife.  
"**Good Morning Inuyasha, how are you this morning, Kagome is still asleep she has a rough night"** Naraku said.  
**"Good morning Mr. Naraku sir, I would like to know if you would let me marry your daughter. I love her very much and I promise I'll take very good care of her but I want your approval."** Inuyasha asked in a very nervous form.

**Will Naraku say yes to him or will he have to wait till highschool is over.**


	11. My Beautiful Love

AN is Author Notes

Proposal

**"Inuyasha I will allow you to marry my daughter under one condition, and that is when she has her baby you must bring her to see me and she must get everything she needs and wants because she is well worth it"  
"Done Sir."**

**"You may go upstairs and ask her if you like or are you planning to wait"  
"Mr. Naraku I want the moment to be very special and I want to take her to dinner and ask her then. I set out a track of clues for her ok I need you to put them in order if you will please"  
**Naraku followed the orders and had his boyfreind drive around down placing these in their appropriate spots. Kagome woke up to a note lieing on her desk waiting for her to open and respond too it.

_Kagome,_

_ My dearest follow each clue and you will go far. First go downstairs and you will have your first clue.  
Love, Inuyasha_

Kagome ran down the stairs to see Naraku holding a plate of breakfast and a clue sitting on the table. She ate her breakfast and read the clue:

_Kagome, _

_Very good keep following my clues, Next you need to get in your car and you will find your next clue.  
Love Inuyasha_

She jumped in the shower and ran out to her car and found a clue attached to the steering wheel.

_Kagome, _

_Your getting warm on your first destination point, You need to drive to the nail and hair shop down town. **Angel Nails**. Give them your name and choose any nail style and hair due you want. From there you will get your next clue.  
Love, Inuyasha_

Kagome drove to her first destination where she got a manicure and pedicure.**(Gosh I love getting them done AN)** And a spiral curl added to her hair. She walked up to the counter to find her next clue was sitting on their waiting for her to open it.

_Kagome,  
See Following my directions and your getting far. You next destination is at a Fancy Store called Exquisite Dresses. Go there and pick out any dress you like two or three if you want them bad enough. Remember price isnt worried about. After go up to the lady at the desk and ask for your next clue.  
Love, Inuyasha_

She drove to the dress shop and found five amazing dresses that she loved but one caught her eye so much that she new she Had to have it. She walked up to the counter and asked for her note.

_Kagome, _

_Almost done, Go to the spa for a three hour massage, facial, make-over(no slutty) and a mud bath(gross worms AN). Enjoy that please. _

_Love, Inuyasha_

Kagome drove the the spa and got her massage which made her feel so good. I mean she is young and all only seventeen people and she is pregnant which probally makes her feel miserable all the time. She got a light make-over with very light make-up. She walked up to the lady at the counter, and was given her final note which said:

_Kagome, _

_You got my clues everyone of them. You need to go home and get into your dress that you picked out. Be ready to go the Limo will pick you up at six-thirty. _

_Love, Inuyasha_

Kagome got home and had only fourty five minutes to get ready which wasnt enough time for her to get everything done. She wore a blue dress that was strapless with a blue pair of heels that matched perfectly. She put her curly hair up in a clip which made her look so pretty, no not pretty Beautiful. The limo had arrived waiting for her to come. She got in and was driven to the restraunt to meet up with the man of her dreams. _'I wonder why Inuyasha put me through all this'_ Kagome thought as she arrived at the restraunt. She got out of the limo and her mouth the floor **"Oh my heaven"** Kagome said on her way into the fabulous restraunt. She was escorted down the hallway into a room with nothing but a table for two, candles and Inuyasha standing at the bottem of the stairway waiting on her. Kagome walked down the stairway her heart beating ninety-to-nothing. **"My lovely Kagome, you look beautiful, no stunning, no there isnt a word to describe how you look tonight"  
"Hello Inuyasha, Wow thank you for everything tonight"  
"Oh silly Kagome the night is far from over, you have much to experiance before we end the night"  
"Oh and what do you have in mind?"** Kagome giggled

**"This"  
**Inuyasha got down in from of his love and pulled out the engagement ring her bought for her. That took him so long to find and made sure she would love it. He took himself a deep breath prepared for her answer

**"Kagome Higurashi,** **Will you marry me, be my wife, the mother of my children?"**

**Will Kagome say yes or will she reject him. Stay tuned and find out. Oh I will put the links to the pictures of the ring and dress kagome wore here ok you guys so enjoy. Peace out Angel**


	12. Oh No Sango

My Soon to be Wife

**"Yes Inuyasha, I would love to be your wife."** Inuyasha kissed his fiancee and they walked over to the table Inuyasha has reserved just for them and they ate a refreshing meal. Inuyasha took Kagome out to the car Inuyasha had brought and drove Kagome home. Tommorow would start the real first day of the rest of their lives.They have planning and they have to buy a house. The baby was getting closer and closer and they needed to get baby items for him/ her.

**"I Love You Inuyasha"**  
Kagome said this as she walked into her house. Where she noticed her father was waiting on her. **"So Kagome, can I see the ring?"** Kagome showed him the ring as he called his boyfreind downstairs, he started jumping like a crazy maniac. **"Oh sweetie that is like so pretty."**Hinku said **"Yeah Darling that is so beautiful, I have to say Inuyasha knows the perfect ring for a girl like you."**

Sango's Emergency

Sango drove down the road crying her eyes out because Miroku kissed another girl and she could bear to feel the way she did. Her heart felt like it was being torn out of her chest and that her body was being cut repeatedly with a knife. She called her best freind Kagome to look for some help with her issue.  
**"Hello, Kagome Speaking"  
"Kags its Sango I need some help"  
"What is it sweetie"  
"Miroku cheated on me with some bimbo at a bar, I caught him and tried to tell me that she kissed him and I dont know what to do Kags I need help meet me at the park in ten minutes please"  
"Ok Sango, Ill call Inuyasha and tell him whats going on I am headed out the door now ok girl"  
**Kagome called Inuyasha and told him whats going on he drove to Miroku's house to find that he was not there. Kagome drove to the park only to find that Sango wasnt there. She saw Police lights a half a mile up the road.

**"Oh no Sango"**  
Kagome ran as fast as she could to find her best freind jammed in her car, hit by another person who was drunk. Who was the other driver? She couldnt see his face. She called Inuyasha and told him that Sango was in an accident and she needed him with her. He drove to the hospital to find Kagome in the waiting room crying her eyes out. He ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

**"Shhh Kagome calm down baby girl it will be all right." **

**"Inuyasha it will not be all right because the drink drive was"**

**Who is this drunk driver, Is miroku really cheating on Sango or was he telling her the truth?**


	13. Oh my goodness What happened!

**"Inuyasha it wont be alright because the drunk driver was, Miroku he hit Sango because he was soo afraid to loose her" **Inuyasha held Kagome really tight, she layed her head upon his chest... His heart was racing. He looked to be almost on the verge of tears... **"Oh my darling it shall all be ok... Things have a way of working themself out, Miroku and Sango will both pull-" **Before Inuyasha could finish his words his ears picked up a sound both scary and alarming... He was freaking out by this point unsure of what to tell Kagome... _'Oh no, that doesnt sound good, Sango is going in for surgery, Kagome can not find out about this I need to stall her..but how.'_ He walked over to the nurses station among the hospital telling Kagome to sit down, in the waiting room. **"Mam, may I ask what is going on with the Lulana case, I need to know, please." **The nurse at the desk looked at him, and smiled **"This is her chart please do not tell any of the doctors I showed you this." **Inuyasha smiled and nodded...

The chart reads:

_Sango Luluna_

_Age 19_

_Sango has suffered sever internal bleeding with possible liver damage. She has been scheduled a MRI._

_We found a massive blood clot in the blood pumping to the heart. She has to undergo surgery for the clot to be removed.._

_Surgery scheduled for 5:31am._

Signed- Dr. Meesely

Inuyasha looked at the clock, it read 5:45am. His fiancee's best freind is undergoing surgery that she knows nothing about. Its life threatening and there isnt anything either one of them can do about it..

Inuyasha hands the chart back to the nurse.**"Mam may I see Miroku Tojohoa's chart please?"**

She walks over to her records and pulls his chart. He grabs it and starts to read

It states:

_Miroku Tojohoa_

_Age 20_

_Miroku has minor bruses and a broken leg, he will recover in 6 weeks max._

_Room 304_

_Signed- Dr. Meesely_

Inuyasha was greatful his best freind was not injured to bad, but now how worried on breaking the news to his pregnant was to much stress, it could be to risky but he was soo unsure... So unaware of what to say what to do...

As much as he didnt want to he knew that he should. Thats her freind but hes gotta make sure to tell her not to panic it will all be alright or so he hopes...


	14. The baby what!

Inuyasha walked back into the waiting room unaware of exactly how to put it to Kagome.

**"Kagome something has happened, Before you freak out please just listen. Sango is in surgery right now, they are trying to save her life. Do not panic it will all be alright."**

She started to cry. She felt tremendous pain in her stomach, and passed out. Inuyasha called the nurse. With Kagome being only 6 months pregnant its a risk for her to deliver so early. Kagomes eyes shot opened and she screamed. The nurse ran to her, noticed she was bleeding.

**"PAGE TRAMA O.R 3 EMERGENCY C-SECTION STAT!"**

**"Mam shes only 6 months along its to early"**

**"Sir do you want her to loose the baby, or even her life, we have to get the baby out before she looses to much blood"**

Doctors came running, they took her in and got the baby out, the babies lungs were so under developed...Kagome was bleeding heavily unsure if they could get it under control.

Kagomes Chart:

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Age 19_

_Underwent emergency C-section at 6 blood loss. Unsure if it will cause damage to the nerves. Has 12 staples._

_Signed- Dr Meesely_

The baby is in a incubator, with tubes and wires attached to it...

Inuyasha walked into it and looked at his beautiful baby, unsure of the babies condition being so premature. He looked at the babies chart...

Baby Chart:

Higurashi Baby

Newborn/Premie

The babies lungs are premature, and cannot breathe on its own, Has to have steriod injections 1 time weekly for 1 month, No to have contact with the world for one week because of harmful toxins.

Unsure if the baby will survive.

Signed- Dr Meesely

Inuyasha stood in shock thinking that the life he created with his one true love might not make it, he was devistated...He hit his knees and started to cry.. _'Please allow my child to make it, I want it to be so, I promise to be a good dad' _he thought to himself as he cried. He couldnt do much but be there for not only his fiancee but his child as well... Hopefully both will recover..

The doctor came out of Sangos surgery...

**"Are you Inuyasha?"**

Inuyasha looked up at the doctor...

**"Yes I am, Is something wrong?" **

He was so nervous unsure what to think.

**"Inuyasha, Sango has made it out of the surgery and is doing a fine recovery, you may see her in 1 hour if you would like."**

He got up. Looked at his child 'I love you' he said to himself.. He walked out of the room and then down the hall to Kagomes recovery room to tell her what was going on with Sango.

She looked up at Inuyasha with tear filled eyes **"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"**

**"No Kagome, Everything is fine, Sango pulled threw the surgery and is in recovery, the doctor said it would be ok to see her in about an hour."**

**"But my baby, our baby, how is our baby, they say that SHE WONT MAKE IT"**

**"No worries my love, our angel will pull threw, dont worry."**

He said as he brushed his thumb among her kissed her forehead and walked out of the room to check on his beautiful baby girl...

_'It will all be ok, Sango is fine, Miroku is fine, Kagome pulled through, please let out beautiful girl pull threw this. I need this.'_

What will inuyasha and kagome name the baby? Will the baby survive? will there be anymore unexpected tragidies, find out in the next chapter!Love you guys... Review me!


	15. Four months to six monthswhats wrong

**"Inuyasha, why did i have the baby at 6 months. It was sopose to be four?"**

**"Well kagome looks like the baby is more human then demon, so it made the pregnancy longer but because the baby does have some demon in him he will advance more quickly. At least thats what shessy says."**

**"Oh inuyasha that makes me soo happy to hear it means our baby will live, with no worries, but wait what about my preistess abilities?"**

**"Yes our baby has some preistess abilities who knows she might even end up stronger then you and i, but thats alright. you turned out stronger then me. Who knows."**

Kagome was relieved to know this, she was more at ease with herself knowing her child would survive. All thanks to the demon in her. Now what name would be good for her.

Kagome pulled out a piece of paper from the notebook she had inuyasha bring to the hospital. She began writing:

_Anna-lee Takahashi_

_Maybeth Takahashi_

_Cristie Takahashi_

_Ammeelia Leeyan Takahashi..._

_'Thats it'_, Kagome thought. Thats her name...

Kagome handed inuyasha the paper.

**"Look inuyasha, I like this name. Can we give her this name."**

She pointed to the last name on the paper.

Inuyasha smiled at her.

**"Yes Kagome we can. Ammeelia. Our beautiful baby girl."**

At that instint, the alarms to the hospital went off, in a rage. Inuyasha walked outside the room and saw nurses running. He followed them and saw Sango in the room, bleeding.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON!"**

He was in fear for his fiancees freind. What was he to do? How could he help?


	16. Friends Forever

Little days of love

'How can I help her' Inuyasha thought to himsel, as the alarms were blasting though the halls of the hospital. Something in that instant clicked in Kagome and her body began pulsing. She refused to loose her best friend, suddenly her body lifted off the ground and her eyes changed from beautiful brown to pure white. She made her way to Sango's room, several nurses surrounded her, along with Inuyasha.

"Get out of my way" she spoke

Inuyasha looked at Kagome not seeing her in this state before, 'why is kagome..' Just as he thought those words Kagome lifted Sango from the ground, and a pink aura pulsed around her body. After 5 minutes of pulsing Sango's body was laid gently back onto the hospital bed and Kagome fell to the ground, Doctor Meesly rushed to her side, her pulse was faint.

"Mr. Takihashi, has this ever happened before?" Inuyasha blinked coming out of the shocked state he was in "No Dr. never this has never happened before. Is Kagome alright?" Inuyasha picked Kagome up carrying her back to her room, she was unconcious. "I'm unsure if she will wake up, her pulse is faint, only time will tell." Inuyasha broke down, and fell to his knees, he not only couldnt hold his child, but he might end up loosing the love of his life.

Several hours passed and Sango woke up with no wounds or scratches, almost like nothing ever happened. The doctors checked on her making sure she was alright. After a breif 20 minutes the doctors discovered nothing, they allowed her to be discharged. She grabbed her belongings and made her way to see Kagome.

"Hello Inuyasha, how are you and the new mom today?" Inuyasha looked at Sango tears in his eyes "Inuyasha whats going on?" He wiped away his tears " You dont know what happened? You were in an accident, everything seemed okay until your heart stopped. Kagome started glowing, and I think she healed you." Sango didnt know what to say "What-How- Is she alright?" Inuyasha sunk his head in his hands "The doctor doesnt know if she will wake up, shes in a coma." Sango fell to her knees ' My best friend risked her life, to save me, now I might loose her' She bolted out the doors to the hospital and ran down the street.

What is Sango fixing to do? Will Kagome wake up from the coma? Find out in the next Chapter...


	17. Kagomes Awakening, Sangos Revenge

A month passed and Kagome had yet to awake from her coma. She looked so calm, so peaceful. Everyday Inuyasha kissed her cheek longing for his soon to be wife to awaken." Mr Takihashi, your daughter is ready to be discharged if your ready for her to go home." Inuyasha walked to the nursery and finally got to hold his beautiful golden eyed daughter. He sat down in a rocking chair the nursery had for the parents.

Two hours passed and he steady rocked the baby, she started to squirm and fuss, he was confused unaware of what was wrong. Inuyasha lifted his head and began to get up, heading to the doorway he noticed a familar figure staring at him awaiting him. "Kagome, how, when did you wake up?" She smiled at him " About five minutes ago, Im alright so dont worry, I drained my energy and caused myself to need a super abundant amount of rest." Inuyasha looked at her happy but confused. "Kagome has this ever happened before?" Kagome took the baby and sat down "Only one time when I was 8, I was scared for my life and it brought that out and I was in a coma for about a week."

Inuyasha was confused, ' why hadnt Kagome ever told him this before?'

Days continued to fly by Inuyasha monitored Kagome and her actions making sure he wouldnt loose her, concerned about her well being. "Inuyasha sweetheart you do know Im alright, Im not going anywhere. You can stop worrying anytime." Inuyasha turned his head in a swift fast movement to the side looking away from her. "I worry about you my dear, you havent married me yet, I cannot loose you now, its too soon." Kagome got wide eyed, she was unaware that he was so worried about her. She walked in front of Inuyasha, knelt down only to see him crying. "Kagome, I cant help but to worry about you. You're the love of my life, the mother of my child, if I lost you I would forever be incomplete." He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "Oh my Inuyasha, I swear I am not going anywhere and wont ever leave you or our and her are my world, I would never hurt you like that."

_**Later that night**_

"Kagome, Kagome!" A noise coming from downstairs. "Kagome, come on open up." Kagome got up from out of bed and walked downstairs, opened the door. "Sango what are you-" She was interupted with a big hug. "Kag-g-ome, I was soo worried about you. Why did you risk your life for me? I was so scared I was going to loose my best friend."

"Oh Sango, dont worry about me. Im doing just fine. Go on home its 2o'clock in the morning and I got a baby to take care of. Text me when you get up and Ill explain everything to you."

Sango headed to Mirokus house, so upset with him, he caused this. He caused his friend to risk her life.'Miroku how can I love you soo much and hate your guts at the same time'

BANG!BANG! "Miroku get up, OPEN THIS DOOOR NOW!" he answered the door "Whats going on Sango its 2:30am? Why bang on my door?"

Sango walked in his house and pushed him down, put a knife to his throat.

"San-g-g-o" he spoke confused.

"SHUT UP! I DONT WANT YOU TO SPEAK! I was in the hospital, I almost died. You almost killed my own friend its all your fault. Now I want you to pay."

He pushed Sango, down to the ground. "Listen to me this instant. I didnt try to harm you, I drank to much and got behind a wheel of a car. That acident however wasnt just my fault, you had a hand in it. You sped up, you were in such a rage thinking I cheated on you. You were the reason I drank, and I was the reason you were in a rage. We both had a hand in it, making it both our fault. Get a hold of yourself."

Sango got up and lunged at him...

When will Kagome start planning her wedding? Will Sango let Miroku live? Will she forgive him?

Find out in the next chapter of Little Days of Love...


	18. Suicide?

Little Days of love

Sango lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him. Dropping the knife to his feet.

"I'm sorry Miroku, I'm leaving. Please don't call me or try to come after me. I can't be with you anymore. You are right, its both of our fault, we are hazardous to each other. Goodbye."

With them words Miroku was stunned, unable to comprehend what had happened to him. Did she really just break up with him, leaving him by himself. He loved her, only her.

'How could she just leave me' he thought. 'I love her so much I dont know if I can live without her.'

With those thoughts, suicide crossed his mind.

Meanwhile at the Takihashi Residence.

"Inuyasha, I need you to go to the store, I need some things." Kagome yelled from upstairs.

She walked downstairs and handed him a list." But Baby, I dont want to go to the store, I want to rest. Im exhausted the baby has kept us both up for 3 nights now."

Kagome used the puppy dog eyes. "Please Yashi, I really need somethings. Could you pwease go for me?"

Inuyasha couldn't resist it. "Yes baby, I will go. Make me a list."

She wrote down her list on a peice of paper:

2 new 8oz bottles

Baby Formula

Chicken

2 bottles of ginger-ale

Kotex Pads

Snickers candybar

He looked at her list and laughed. "I really got to go to the store and buy you a bunch of random things. Is this really needed?"

She stomped her foot on the ground," WELL IF YOU WANT MY CRAMPS TO CONTINUE, AND BLOOD TO BE ALL OVER THE BED. THEN NO NOT REALLY IT ISNT NEEDED." She yelled at him.

"Baby no need to yell. Why do we need chicken, snickers? I understand the baby stuff." He said scared. A womans rage isnt something to screw with even he knew that.

"If you dont want dinner tonight, and want me cranky go ahead and not bring these home. See what happens." She said in a saracastic tone.

He knew it would just be best to leave while he was ahead. He didnt want to bury himself in a hole deeper then it needed to be.

On the way to the store Inuyasha got a wiff of blood.

"Whos blood? Oh no!" Inuyasha drove his car as fast as he could nearly doing 90 in a 35 zone. "It cant be."

He stopped in front of a house, walked inside. A body laid among the floor, bloody, sliced up. A pool of blood lined the body, and it was-

Who tried/possibly suceeded on killing themself?


	19. Suicide Pt 2

(AN- I know last chapter was fairly short, so Im going to make this one longer.)

Little Days of love

There in a pool of blood, laid Sango. Inuyasha grabbed her body and lifted her up, she let out a whisper "Oh Inuyasha, please Miroku...this." Her body became lifeless. "Sango dont die, please, Kagome need you, I need you. Dont die." Tears started to fall from his eyes. He laid her gently on the floor and called the police.

"Sir whats your emergency."

"My fri-e-e-nd isn't b-r-ea-t-t-h-ii-ng, plee-a-ss-e h-elp." He got out crying.

"Sir please try to stay calm, what is your location?"

"102 Blossom Trail." He managed to pull himself together enough to get the address out.

"Theres an bus in route. It will be there soon, stay calm. Can you try to tell me what happened?"

"I went to the store for my fiancee, and on the way I smelt blood. I followed the smell to here. My fiancees best friend is on the floor covered in blood, she isnt breathing. Shes got cuts on her. You have to help her please, please, please help her."

"We will do everything we can sir."

5 minutes later

They arrived, carrying her body out on a stretcher. Her pulse was faint, they were very unsure of if they could bring her back. Inuyasha rushed home, not wanting to tell Kagome. He knows what happened last time Sango faced the brink of death. Kagome wore herself almost to death. Inuyasha walked inside, took a deep breath. Kagome walked downstairs noticing the door had been closed. Inuyasha was covered in blood.

"Inuyasha what happened? Why is there blood on you?" She asked concered.

"Kagome, baby, please sit. Its Sango's blood, I was on the way there and I smelt her blood and she was barely breathing when I got there. She told me to give this to Miroku." He handed the blood stained note to her. "She was cut, and they took her to the hospital. Her pulse was faint, Im not sure if they will get her back. Please Kagome dont overreact. Dont use that power, inside you."

Kagome sat there, in shock unsure what to say, or even what to do. She stood up and walked upstairs. Sat on her bed and decided to open the note.

The note was written in blue ink. It read:

Miroku,

Im unlovable, everyone who loves me in some way gets hurt. Im to dangerous to be around. I love you Miroku. You made me happy, I was self concious about myself, unsure if you really cared about me. I do know I loved you, but knowing I cant be with you, it is the death of me. Please dont ever forget me. Take good care of Kagome for me.

I love you Sango

She read the note, and tears fell from her eyes. 'Why would she let a guy do this? Sangos always seemed so strong, so unlike anyother. Shes always been protective with an I dont give a damn attitude.' She thought. ' Its adream all a dream. Im going to wake up. I have to wake up.' She pinched herself, finding out its not a dream.

The baby started crying so Kagome pulled herself together. She walked to the babies room. "Whats wrong Amee?" (Thats her nickname) Kagome spoke picking up the baby. "Are you hungry my beautiful girl?" Kagome walked to the bottle warmer and grabbed the distilled water that was warm in it, made her bottle. She walked to the rocking chair and sat down, she decided she was going to talk to her baby, in hopes it would help. "Amee, my girl, mommy has had a rough day. I dont know what I would do if I lost you. Ive already lost one person today. Auntie Sango..." Tears started to fall once more.

Inuyasha entered the room, "Baby are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help you?" He was extremely concerned about her. She got up without any emotion, any words. Thats very unlike her, she acted like nothing was wrong. "Inuyasha I was to go to the hospital to see, maybe they got her pulse back. Can we do that when Im done feeding Amee?" She asked with such hurt words.

"Baby we can do anything you want to do, just name it all I will do it."

She shook her head, and finished feeding the baby.

At Miroku's house

Sitting in a chair, contemplating what he wanted to do. He walked to his den, opened the gun cabinet and pulled out the 9mm that sat inside a locked case. He made sure the gun was loaded. Contemplating what he wanted to do, sitting there staring at the gun.

"I should call her, maybe reason with her. Maybe I can, I need her."

He picked up the phone, dialed her number. RING...RING...RING... "Hello you reached Sango, Im not around my phone right now, leave me a message if you want but who knows if I will call back."

He hung up. " She wont even answer my calls," he looked once more at the gun " whats the point in trying anymore." He picked the gun up.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome

They pulled up to Mirokus house, she needed to give him the note. It was meant for him however. "Wait here Inuyasha, Ill be back I just want to give this to him ok." He shook his head. She knocked on the door, but it was open from when Sango ran out the house. She walked inside confused why was the door open. "Miroku you home?" She walked around his house looking for him. Couldnt seem to find him anywhere. Then she noticed his den was shut, she opened the door, to see Miroku with a gun in his hands. "Miroku what are you-" he cut her off. "Oh Kagome how nice to see you. I see your curious of my gun, yes well I kinda was thinking about blowing my brains out. You see, Sango left me, I cant live without her. I love her to much. Your welcome to sit here and watch if you want." Kagome was taken a back by what he had just said. "Miroku wait, Sango left me this. Shes at the hospital. She tried to kill herself. You've become really twisted you know that?" He laughed. "Oh Kagome you dont even know how twisted Ive become." He took the gun and shot Kagome in the foot. "See now you know. I really dont care, about you or anyone else. I just want me and my dear Sango." Kagome screamed.

Once again Inuyasha smelled blood, he got out of the car, leaving it running because the baby was inside. "Baby you ok?" He walked through the house, he saw the light from the den and walked inside. " Kagome your-" he saw blood from her foot. "Dammit Miroku what the hell." He looked up with a smile on his face. "Hello Inuyasha, Im sorry about Kagome she asks to many questions. She even called me twisted. So I had to just show her." Inuyasha looked at him twisted and confused. " What the hell!" He picked Kagome up just as Miroku put the gun to the bottom of his chin. "Inuyasha you were always such a good friend. I knew that you would be around until I died. Well this is so long. I cant live without her."

BANG- BANG-BANG

3 shots were fired, Mirokus body laid lifeless on the floor. One hand holding the gun, the other hand holding the note from Sango.

Once more Inuyasha called 911, gave the location and left the house. They rushed Kagome to the hospital. Lucky for her that the bullet just grazed her foot, didnt do to much damage. They walked inside the hospital, and got Kagomes foot treated. The baby was cranky, they say babys have a intution about certain things, even not knowin what was going on. After all was done with Kagome they decided to go ask about Sango.

"Mam, my name is Kagome, I wanted to know if I could check up on my friend?"

The nurse looked at her and told her to write the name on the clip board and she would get back with her in a few minutes.

They sat down in the waiting room. "Kagome you have had a rough night, do you want me to get you anything?" Inuyasha asked her in a concerned tone. " Could you please see if they have some food, and maybe a gatorade?" He kissed her forehead and walked to get her what she asked for.

"Ms Kagome, you wanted to know about your friend Sango?"

Kagome stood up and shook her head.

"Sango is-"


	20. Just and Authors Note to fans

Hello Everyone, its AngelbabyKagome,

I am going to continue writing I would just like to hear from you guys. Give me some feedback please. I could really use some. Its helpful in so many ways. Expessally to have you guys throw imput in on how you would like it to play out... I would love to hear from you guys and not be alone in this. Thank you fans,readers, people, it means alot that you continue to read my stories. Sorry that it took me forever to continue writing... I have had alot go on the past few years. Review me!

Love you fans- A.B.K


	21. Inuyasha's Demon Side

Little days of love

"Sango is in the ICU. We managed to get her stablilized. We aren't going to release her to the public life for quite a while. Her condition needs to be examined by a physicatrist.(Shrink) If they discover she needs more attention then she will be moved to the local Institution for Mental Disorders. (Mental institute)" The nurse told this to Kagome with a strict tone.

"Mam, when will I be able to see my friend?" Kagome spoke softly.

"You will only be able to see her if and when a doctor clears her for visitors but until then you will be unable. I strongly suggest you go home and get some rest."

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha, can we go home, its been a long night. My foot hurts, and I need sleep. The baby has been asleep so peacefully in her carseat for over two hours. I think its best if we check on Sango tommorow."

They drove home, unsure why this night had turned out to be so horrible. Why must their friends kill themselves? Could love really do this to someone?

"Kagome, my love, you know I would be the same way if I ever lost you. You are my world. You and our beautiful daughter complete me and my life." Inuyasha spoke with passion filled eyes.

"Oh yashi, I know but I cant loose my friend she is the only one I got. Its really depressing knowing that we already lost Miroku. He went freaking crazy over her."

"Miroku was my best friend, he had some issues before this. With another girl. She didnt want to be with him anymore, because of his lech ways. She went to his house after school, and asked for her stuff back and he freaked on her. He locked her in a closet for 2 days." Inuyasha said.

"Then why wasn't he in jail for kidnapping, or for harrassment something?Thats illegal." Kagome questioned.

"Well this part your not going to like because it involves me. I really hope you can forgive me for this. My family paid that girl to stay quiet, to make sure no one ever finds out Miroku did it. She ended up moving to Canada." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha! How could you not help him? He needed mental help! Now hes dead, now he will never be able to be normal. Its horrible! Why how could you?" Kagome said in a freaked out panic.

"Kagome we thought it was just a stupid phase he was stupid. Young, he had his whole life ahead of him. He didnt deserve jail."

"Oh so the girl deserved what she got. Your basically saying Miroku was fine doing what he did. To put an innocent girl through hell and back because she dumped him. Gah Inuyasha how could you be so stupid!"

Kagome stormed upstairs, and checked on the baby before going to the room Inuyasha and Kagome had shared. She slammed the door, as pissed off as she could ever be.

She started glowing and pulsing. Her body wasnt normally red, but this time it was. Her eyes turned a complete red, she looked demonic.

Inuyasha walked upstairs and opened the door "Kagome please dont-"

He looked in the room to notice her levitated off the ground, that didnt worry him, what did was she was glowing red. "Inuyasha leave! Now! I cannot control my actions."

In one swift move of her fingers Inuyasha went flying. It broke the banister, and he fell hitting the bottem floor. This caused him to get up, and unleash his demon side. He ran up the stairs, tackled Kagome.

He ripped her shirt and started kissing her neck. The demon side liked Kagomes anger, it could smell her anger, her rage. "Kagome!" He growled.

"Inuyasha!Get off me your hurting me." Kagome spoke her aura turning normal. Inuyasha's body twitched slightly. ' Kagome said stop, your hurting her' the inner Inuyasha told himself. He growled once more, wanting to bite Kagome, make her his bitch. He wanted Kagome to scream his name, fight him. 'Dont touch her!' the inner voice spoke once more. Inuyasha started pulsating, body returning once more to normal.

"Kagome you cant get angry like that again, my demon side, it likes your anger. It wants you angry, he wants you to fight him, scream... Please calm yourself down."

Kagome opened her eyes and fell to the ground, once more her energy was drained. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and put her on their bed.

"Dont worry Kagome everything will be alright. I promise." Inuyasha kissed her forehead."I will not let anything happen to you or our child. Even if we end up loosing every friend we have. I wont loose you."

He curled up beside her and slept spooning her all through the night.

Stay reading for the next chapter of Little days of love. It will have some suprise to it... Let me know what you think...ABK


End file.
